<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheshire’s Blue Splash by NHMoonshadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138161">Cheshire’s Blue Splash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow'>NHMoonshadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Lover Connor, Equestrian Gavin Reed, Getting Together, Horses, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), non-graphic injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Reed has an emergency and needs a lift. Connor offers to help, and ends up learning something new about his colleague.</p><p>Or: I project all my veterinary problems on one Gavin Reed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheshire’s Blue Splash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something to help my vent some frustrations about good horse husbandry, accident prone animals and the stress of rehabbing them. Gavin’s horse is based on three animals. He looks like my friend’s horse, Cyan, is named after my coworker’s dog, Chester, and has my Caeli Monster’s personality and medical history. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor glanced across the way to Gavin Reed’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t unusual for the man to have outbursts throughout the day, but this might be different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective was glaring down at his phone, with one hand gripping his hair and pulling the strands harshly. Even from here, Connor could see other indications of stress well before the man’s face twisted into something akin to </span>
  <em>
    <span>concern</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, Connor used his superior hearing to listen in when Detective Reed grabbed the sleeve of one of the officers walking by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tina, can I borrow your car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is your truck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the shop. And a taxi won't get me there. Please, Tina, it’s an emergency!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Gav, I would, but Sarah dropped me off today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Gavin sighed and let her go. He seemed deflated. “Thanks anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor debated with himself as Tina Chen walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While still abrasive, Detective Reed had been . . . less hostile since the Revolution. They were not friends, or even friendly, but Connor had learned that Detective Reed could be an effective colleague if need be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right now he genuinely looked distressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before he could think better of it, Connor got up and made his way to the man’s desk. “Did you need a lift, Detective Reed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an interesting play of emotion across the man’s face, as if he had swallowed on the urge to say something loud and biting. He breathed out harshly before he said, “You got your own wheels, tin can? I don’t trust Anderson’s rust bucket to get us there in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Us </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It became more convenient to have my own vehicle. I hope you’re not adverse to motorcycles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, as long as you have a spare helmet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no fucking clue how long this is gonna take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. I was just getting ahead of some paperwork. It can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of fucking course you were. Let’s go then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The motorcycle was one of the few purchases Connor had made outside of new clothes. And, perhaps, his favorite. It was a sleek black thing. Pretty, with aggressive lines and more horsepower than he probably needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor had tried it because he liked the look of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he bought it because he loved how he felt when he rode it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Experiencing speed and control in such a way was addicting, and in a way soothing. When he felt overwhelmed sometimes it was the only thing that seemed to quiet his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detective Reed was a surprisingly good passenger. He followed Connor’s lead when he leaned with the bike like he had been doing this for years. He thought Reed would at least protest the proximity necessary for the ride, or at least complain, but that was not the case. As soon as his helmet was secure and the intercom was switched on, Gavin didn’t hesitate to climb on behind Connor, plastering himself along Connor’s back and straight up asking where he should put his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detective Reed gave directions as they went, giving plenty of warning before each turn, and gave easily spotted landmarks for less visible exits. Completely unnecessary of course, due to Connor’s integrated GPS, but he appreciated it all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since Detective Reed never gave him an address. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drifted to the outer edges of the city and beyond, Connor’s curiosity grew stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t ask, and Reed didn’t offer any insight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually they turned off onto a long dirt driveway, rolling the bike beneath a tall arch reading Twin Oaks Ranch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled to a stop in front of an old house. As soon as the kickstand was dropped and the engine was off, Reed dismounted. He was just handing Connor his spare helmet back when a woman emerged from the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s scanners identified her as Erin Fitz, age 56, no criminal record. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc on his way?” Gavin asked her hurriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman grimaced and brushed back strands of hair that had escaped from her messy, silver-streaked braid. “He’ll be at least an hour. He was out on another call an’ it ain’t close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Where’s that fucking accident-prone moron?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought him in for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gave her a brief </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a peck on her cheek before he was running off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor stood there in confusion when Reed jogged </span>
  <em>
    <span>around </span>
  </em>
  <span>the house instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>into </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiots, the both of them,” the woman said affectionately. Then she turned to Connor with a tired smile and a friendly wave. “Hi! Are you the new boyfriend? Sorry for the situation. My name is Erin.” She offered a handshake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor turned to accept it in a dazed sort of compliance. “My name is Connor,” he told her automatically. Only then could he bring himself to correct her. “And Detective Reed is my coworker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought someone would mistake them for more than that. He had never even entertained the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit of a surreal experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erin flushed with embarrassment. “Oh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No harm done,” Connor assured. He tugged his own helmet off and hung it on the handlebars. “It’s probably better you made that assumption with me anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor saw her eyes flicker up to his LED, and saw them widen a fraction before she floundered. “Uh. Right. I’m- um, I’ll be in the house if Gavin needs me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she beat a hasty retreat and Connor was left by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what else to do, Connor followed after Detective Reed, walking around the outside of the house. The path seemed like a continuation of the driveway, winding along behind the house and down a short incline to a large barn, and then forked. One side leading  into the distance to several grassy fields, and the other side seemed to have a large covered area lined with trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor approached the barn first, not looking forward to hunting down his colleague if he was somewhere else on the property. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he made the right call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Detective Reed’s voice at the end of the row, where Connor could see an open door with a chain barrier clipped across at waist level. His curiosity grew with every step as he listened in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never fucking learn, do you? Why you always gotta be doing stupid shit, huh? Why you gotta do that? So what was it this time? You slip and fall in the field? You fall in a ground squirrel hole? What? Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expecting Detective Reed to be in the middle of scolding someone, Connor stepped up to the open door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And found Reed talking to a horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The animal was rather striking in color, a slate blue-grey that transitioned to black on the legs, and face, and then splashed with white across its neck and rump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reed was gently stroking the horse’s face, his body language easy and calm even as he continued on his verbal tirade. “Not talking, huh? That’s alright.” He tugged at the hair spilling between the horse’s ears. “Doc’s on his way. He’s gonna get you checked out, and hopefully we get some good news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. This was certainly unexpected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor was aware that Gavin Reed had a cat. He had seen the orange hairs on his clothes and chair on numerous occasions. But Connor never noticed any indicators of Reed having a horse of all things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was certainly different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I assist with anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reed jumped a bit, making the horse’s dark head pop up in surprise. Before Reed could reply, the horse nickered at Connor, both ears swiveled forward in interest. The animal hobbled over, clearly favoring its front right leg, and suddenly Connor had a large whiskery muzzle nosing insistently at his hands and pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having no knowledge or experience with horses, Connor was at a bit of a loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reed rolled his eyes and scoffed. “He doesn’t have anything for you, you fucking mooch. Now, back it up.” Reed stepped up to the animal’s shoulder, lightly tapped it’s chest and then made an interesting clicking noise with his teeth and tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horse huffed, a great billowing sound, and then took two reluctant steps back, a motion no doubt hindered by the injured leg. Now that there was a bit of space between them, Connor took note of the injured leg itself, his sensors telling him there was heat in addition to swelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Reed murmured, giving the horse an affectionate pat on the neck. “Not everyone has a pocket full of treats for you. Especially someone who doesn’t need to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was . . . the most civil Reed had ever been with Connor, even if he wasn’t talking to him directly. It was encouraging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I can consume a small amount of food. I’ve found a few things enjoyable, especially if it has a strong flavor.” Connor pulled a small plastic wrapped candy from his pocket. A gift from Chris Miller when he discovered Connor's sweet tooth. “Do horses like peppermints?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor found he couldn’t quite interpret the expression on Detective Reed’s face. His enthusiasm started to sink when it looked like he wasn’t going to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve met a few that don’t,” Reed told him eventually. “But this guy is crazy for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor offered the candy to Reed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of taking it, Reed was still giving him an unreadable look. “You, uh, you can give it to him yourself. If you, you know, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor smiled as then let himself into the stall and began unwrapping the peppermint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reed immediately began instructing him. “Here, hold your hand out flat, like this. He’s normally got pretty good manners, but some horses can be grabby, and they don’t exactly care if your fingers are in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor did as instructed, holding his palm and fingers flat, and offering it to the animal. Whiskers tickles his palm as the treat was swept up from his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor tentatively lifted his hand to stroke his nose. He pet right between the nostrils, and couldn’t help but smile at the velvety texture beneath his fingers, and the warm breath that spilled across his hand. “What’s his name?” Connor asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, his paperwork says Cheshire’s Blue Splash, but I hate that pretentious bullshit, so I call him Chester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s smile got a bit wider. “Hello Chester.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re not pissed that I dragged you out here for a horse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Why would I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin was looking at Connor like he’d never seen him before. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doc eventually arrived, and did an ultrasound on the leg to assess the damage. The deep digital flexor tendon was torn, almost looking like Swiss cheese on the ultrasound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>6 month stall rest with stem cell therapy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like last time, with a similar injury on the other front leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Chester would have a matching set of legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fan-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking-</span>
  </em>
  <span>tastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Gavin knew the drill, the Doc went over the treatment plan. Stem cells would take at least three business days to ship. In the meantime, keep the leg in a standing wrap, keep Chester in a stall. Change wrap daily. No anti inflammatories day of stem cell treatment. More aftercare instructions would be given after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Experience told him he was in for months of hand walking a frustrated horse who didn’t understand why he can’t be out with his friends in the pasture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chester could be a handful when he was in pain and frustrated, and the only way Gavin found that could consistently negate some of that was to give him some serious quality time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant no more skipping trips to the barn because of his draining work schedule.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s done this once, he can do it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erin would try to help, but she has an entire facility to run and events to organize, and Gavin hated adding anything to her plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do this.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin settled up his vet bill for today’s visit, knowing full well that the next one would be several times more expensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook hands and the Doc drove off, leaving Gavin in a dazed funk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Detective Reed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s eyed darted to Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Android was standing in the middle of the barn isle, holding the lead rope of a doped up Chester. The horse had wedged his whole head under his handler’s arm. Connor clearly didn’t mind, idly petting the horse’s neck and running his fingers through his mane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my first time dealing with this shit,” Gavin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it any less stressful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so messed up that this fucking android, who had once beat the shit out of him, was showing more sympathy than his ex did during Chester’s last big injury. Connor, who offered a lift without prompting, and asked no questions in return for his assistance, despite their history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor, who currently looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried about him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Chester and I have a long road ahead, but we’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if you need any help with his recovery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin squinted at him. “You don’t know jack shit about horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Connor admitted. But then he looked down at where Chester was hiding in his armpit and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same smile that Connor had worn when he gave Chester that peppermint, and Gavin knew he was in trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Connor made it a million times worse by turning that smile on him, and said, “But I’d like to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the fuck did he say to that?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>